


The Gift

by NympheSama



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Choking, Dark Rhys, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kill Lilith, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strangulation, Threesome - M/M/M, Zane along for the ride, graphic murder, murderporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Rhys has a surprise planned for AI Jack... one which the both of them; and a long lost friend, will ALL enjoy
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Zane Flynt (hinted), Zane Flynt/Handsome Jack/Rhys
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/gifts), [SparkyNomad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyNomad/gifts), [ThatNeedyZombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/gifts), [A_writes101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_writes101/gifts), [Five-7 (Scubapus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scubapus/gifts).



> This is for you awesome people I have met who have helped me lately - I know this isn't going to be half the help that you guys have been to me, but well... it's one of the few ways I have to give back to people
> 
> So thank you and hope you enjoy; and maybe we can start a little round robin of fic gifting lol  
> Anyone else who has tuned in; please enjoy also - and do let me know what you think <3
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Gift**

Rhys tipped his head back against the tall yellow chair, his eyes distant as he watched Jack’s blue hologram hover behind the secretary’s desk. Even dead, the man loved nothing more than breathing down people’s necks and making them shit their pants.

Rhys inhaled deeply, his lips twitching with amusement as he watched Jack bend forward and poke the tips of his fingers through his secretary. He snorted quietly, remembering a time when Jack had done the very same thing to him. He watched with distant amusement as his secretary leapt in the air with a squeal, while Jack cackled and doubled over from the force of his laughter. 

Rhys rolled his eyes and sniffed with disdain. He’d handled it  _ much _ more gracefully.

"Jack," he called, sighing as he sat forward at his desk again; previously Jack's life, before his vicious and untimely murder. "Stop tormenting the staff for a second, I wanted your help with these files from accounting."

Jack turned to look at him, grinning as he flit across the huge office space in three blurs of motion. "You wanna have Big Bad Jack help you out, Rhysie?" He purred, his blue hologram leaning close as he slowly circled around behind him. “You need the Big  _ Man _ to do the hard part, Cupcake?” He whispered tauntingly as his blue lips barely breezed past Rhys’ ear.

Rhys ignored the interruption, bringing up the holographic display in his palm and gesturing to the accounting departments very  _ unsatisfactory _ end of quarter paperwork. “This in particular, I think looks off…” he said, touching a small part of one of the files and magnifying it with the help of his echo eye. “Do you agree?” He asked, turning to look at Jack curiously.

“Pfft, Rhysiecake, I don’t give a damn what that shit says, and you know it.” Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes and folding his arms over his chest as he leaned against the edge of his former desk. “I would’ve airlocked the whole dumb sector for filing that piece of shit thirty seconds after the deadline… you’re too easy on these assholes, Babe.”

Rhys kept his eyes on the paperwork, narrowing them thoughtfully as he read through the information for the thirtieth time. Nothing had changed about it, the accounts barely adding up, considering that they’d had a good year; knocking both Dahl and Maliwan from their competition board with a well sparked war between the two, via Jack’s oh so sneaky viral upload to their servers. Finally he sighed, leaning back in his chair as he lowered his hand and dropped the hologram, using his echo eye to connect to the accounting department’s oxygen supply as well as the broadcast system. “Greetings Hyperion workers,” he said, smiling at the display of his computer with more teeth showing than was strictly necessary. 

“Aw, c’mon Rhysie!” Jack complained, fidgeting at the edge of the desk. “They’re never gonna respect you if you keep on with the ‘treating them nice,’ schtick, ya kn-”

Rhys silenced Jack with a look, his eyes cutting toward the hologram abruptly as they narrowed. “I know you’ve all been working hard down in accounting, and I… well, I just wanted to show my appreciation for all you  _ busy little bees _ who have been buzz, buzz,  _ buzzing _ all day long lately.” He said, still smiling as he returned his eyes to the display and used his echo eye to lower the oxygen supply. “But, I must say that… stealing from Hyperion, has never been the smartest of moves. While I might not be Jack, I am  _ not _ a doormat, folks.” He continued lightly, his eyes gleaming dangerously in contrast to his friendly smile. “Now, I’m going to give your department until the end of the work day, that’s… four and a half hours, for those of you without watches; to put back  _ all _ the funds you’ve tried to lie and say we didn’t make… or I won’t be turning the oxygen back on in your sector.”

Jack gasped beside him, his hologram flickering and quivering with excitement as he stared at Rhys in wide eyed disbelief. “No friggin’  _ way… _ ” he whispered with awe, his hands falling slowly to his sides.

“If the funds are returned, the air will begin to flow again; if they are not, well… you’ll all be dead within four hours and forty five minutes.” Rhys continued flippantly, smiling sweetly. “Oh, and all transport to and from Helios has already been suspended; both shuttle and travel stations, just so you know. I’ll check my files again in, oh, shall we say… four hours, yeah? Okay, good luck guys! I’m rooting for you!” Rhys chuckled as he dropped the communication, blinking as a message buzzed in his echo eye. 

“Rhysie, babe!” Jack gushed, his arms gesturing rapidly as his incorporeal form flickered with excitement. “That was friggin’  _ awesome! _ Ha ha! Oh,” Jack sighed, shaking his head as he laughed gleefully. “Oh, I can just imagine their dumb  _ faces _ ! You should’ve put the big screen on with the security cams… it would have been friggin’ awesome! Oh, I didn’t know you had it in you, Cupcake... you did good.”

“I’m so pleased you think so,” Rhys said distractedly, a grin growing on his face as he read through the message he’d received, his eyes brightening with glee as he sat straighter in his chair. “Hmm… looks like everything’s ready.” He muttered to himself, ignoring Jack’s confused frown as he ran through the remainder of the message quickly and then blinked it away, looking up at Jack suddenly with a playful grin. “Jack…” he said coyly, rising from his chair and sauntering around the desk, watching Jack’s eyes follow him curiously. “What would you say to a little walk with me? I have a surprise for you…” he said playfully, wiggling the fingers of his flesh hand at Jack like he were one of his pet skag pups.

Jack’s eyes sparked with curiosity. “A surprise, Rhysie?” He asked, following a step behind Rhys as he backed toward the large entry doors of their office. “How the hell do you have a surprise for me? I know everything that’s going on in this place…” he said, spreading his palms and gesturing around them.

“Ah, but that’s why…” Rhys insisted, grinning at Jack smugly as he tapped his port. “It’s all happening up here, Jack. So you can’t snoop and spoil the surprise for yourself.” He said, turning and stalking through the door with a sway to his hips. “So, you coming on this walk? Or would you rather stay here and  _ not  _ find out what I have planned for you?”

Jack scoffed, dusting off his holographic sleeves with a grin. “You’re the only one walkin’, Rhysie…” he said, as Rhys rolled his eyes and snorted knowingly. “I can  _ fly! _ ” 

Rhys lead the way through Helios, humming to himself as his lips remained quirked into a grin, watching Jack hover around him as he made increasingly idiotic guesses as to what the surprise might be, like a child on their birthday, who wanted to guess their presents rather than just get on and open them.

“Oh my god, R and D?” Jack gasped as Rhys led him past the science department sign. “We’re going to R and D? Rhysie, Baby, you’re  _ killin _ ’ me here!” He whined, pouting at Rhys’ continued silence and secretive smirk. “C’mon, Cupcake! You  _ gotta  _ gimme something to go on here! Are we blowing stuff up? Are we using acid? Slag! Tell me we’re playing with slag… I love slag. Heh heh,” Jack trailed off into snickers for a moment, covering his stomach with his hand as he laughed. “Mordecai’s dumb bird…” he gasped, shaking his head as he laughed gleefully. “His  _ face!  _ Oh, I wish you could’ve seen it…”

“Well, it’s not slag, I’m afraid.” Rhys admitted, grinning as he flashed his palm over a card reader and a heavily secured door popper open. “But… I’m hoping you’ll enjoy it just as much.” He said, gesturing for Jack to enter the room ahead of him.

“Holy-” Rhys was amused by Jack’s sudden lapse into silence, grinning as he stepped into the room after the hologram. 

“What’s this, eh?” A dry, heavily accented drawl demanded. “The great Handsome one ‘imself, lost fer words? Never thought I’d live to see the day.” A tall, muscular man with silver hair stood on the opposite side of the room, his shoulder against the wall and his feet crossed as he smirked at the stunned and, for the first time  _ speechless  _ hologram.

“Zane Flynt,” Rhys greeted the man warmly, extending his flesh hand to shake. “Good to see you in person at last.” He said, shaking his head and exhaling a long, deep breath. “I must say, this… I couldn’t have done any of this without your help. I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done.”

Rhys turned at Jack’s huff of frustration, raising a brow as the hologram folded his arms over his chest petulantly. “What is this, invite a filthy bandit into your home day or what, Rhysie?” He demanded, scowling at Rhys, as his eyes flit between the still shaking hands.

Rhys chuckled at Jack's sour attitude, dropping Zane's hand and gesturing to him instead. "Your old friend here is hardly a bandit, Jack." He said, smirking as Jack blinked in surprise, before frowning at him curiously. "Zane has been my spy for… oof, how long has it been now?" He asked Zane innocently, turning to look at the man.

"Since 'bout three days after the Princess..." Zane trailed off, sighing as he shook his head sadly. "Damn bastards… I'm just sad I weren't there to see ya make  _ one _ of 'em pay at least, Jackie boy…" he said bitterly, looking up at Jack with determination. "We'll make 'em all pay, Ja-"

"Ah ah  _ ah _ ," Rhys scolded Zane playfully, silencing him by pressing a finger to his lips. "Don't go spoiling the surprise now." He snickered, drawing away as Jack narrowed his eyes between the pair.

"Rhysie," he warned, his voice frequency wavering as his temper flared.

"Come on, Jack." Rhys said indifferently, leading the way to the opposing door to the one they'd entered via. "Another few minutes, you'll know everything, I promise." He said, as Aane fell into step behind him.

Jack pouted but followed along behind them, his expression a definition of sulking as they glanced back at him often. "Okay, just what the hell is going on here?" He demanded. "I thought  _ you _ went and joined those filthy, child murdering-"

"Yeah, that was on me, Jack." Rhys admitted, shrugging his shoulder lightly. "I needed someone on the inside. He accepted without even needing to think it over." He said smugly. "Of course, it took me a little while to track the handsome devil down."

"Handsome?" Jack repeated sullenly, choosing only one word for his focus. "Hey, there ain't room for anyone else trying to steal  _ my  _ title.  _ I _ am the goddamn handsome one, not some-"

"Ah, Jackie, put a damn sock in it, will ya?" Zabe sighed, otherwise ignoring the hologram as he walked alongside Rhys down the hall. "I been dancin' 'round all o' Pandora for ya sorry ass for bloody-"

"Ah  _ ah _ !" Rhys interrupted again, grinning at Jack's obvious frustration. "Jack, just shut up for  _ two _ minutes; and you'll see it all at once. Just trust me, you're gonna  _ love _ this surprise and I don't want you to spoil it for yourself."

" _ Aw, c'mon _ ..!" Jack whined, sighing as he pouted at the back of Rhys' head. "Rhysie, baby, ya gotta tell me! Just… what department are we heading to in R and D? Which room are we gonna-"

"I'm not telling you so you can just project yourself straight there." Rhys laughed, pausing in the hall and turning to face the hologram. "This might be your surprise, but it's something  _ I _ want to enjoy too, you know."

Jack opened his mouth to complain some more, but Zane's hand settling on Rhys' shoulder made it snap closed with an irritated scowl. "C'mon, boyo… 's just a wee bit further." He reminded Rhys, who stared at Jack wistfully for one moment longer, before turning and leading the way around a corner to a small, unassuming door.

"This is it? This is the surprise?" Jack demanded, as Rhys and Zane stopped before the door, trading a small grin of eagerness with each other. "A friggin'  _ door _ ? Rhysie, what the hell? This isn't on any of the schematics, I never had this built; what the hell? It's friggin' tiny, what the hell can be behind it that I would… wanna…"

Rhys kept his eyes on Jack as he turned the door handle without a word, his echo eye flaring to life with a faint whir to record the hologram's reaction. He watched with a small smile as Jack was struck speechless for the second time that day, following behind him as the blue projection stepped through the door with his eyes wide with awe.

"After Angel's murder," Rhys said quietly, as Zane entered the room and closed the door behind then all. "I wanted vengeance, just as much as you did. You wouldn't listen to me of course, which I understood… I was never her  _ real _ father, I could never of imagined the pain  _ you  _ felt, compared to the aching chasm of pain and fury that I did."

"What?" Jack blinked, turning to look at Rhys with a frown. "Don't be a dumbass, Rhysie, of course you were her-"

"It took me three days, but I finally managed to track this handsome fellow down," Rhys continued to explain lightly, walking to the one way mirror which split off a small portion of the room for them to stand in, unobserved and able to watch the figure on the other side of the glass. "And, once he heard what had happened, he jumped right on board with my plan." He said, sighing sadly as he shook his head. "Of course, you decided to be your usual, impatient self; and got yourself killed in the process. I was  _ not _ impressed Jack. Not at all."

"Rhysie, babe, I'm sorry okay, but what the hell was I supposed to-"

"Jack, shut up." Rhys huffed. "You've never been sorry for anything in your life, your afterlife would hardly be any different." He said, rolling his eyes. "The end result of all this, is as you see here… your present. I'm sorry it took so long, but I needed to give Zane time to infiltrate fully and then of course I needed Nakayama's help to-"

"Nakajama?" Jack interrupted, his holographic eyebrows raising in surprise. "What the hell does that creepy little weirdo have to do with all  _ this _ ?" He asked, gesturing through the glass.

Rhys smiled. "I don't want to spoil the surprise, Jack." He chuckled warmly. "What do you say, Zane? Shall we get started?" He asked, turning to look at the silver haired man beside him.

Zane ran a hand over his mouth, scratching at his beard with a finger idly. "Aye," he said, nodding seriously. "I reckon 's long overdue… been waitin' a long time fer this." He said, as Rhys smiled and reached for another small door beside the glass.

As soon as Rhys pulled the door open, a loud screaming became audible. Rhys stepped through, spreading his palms as he stalked closer to the figure chained to the centre of the room. "Welcome, welcome!" He said cheerfully, as Jack hovered behind him, narrowing his eyes hatefully at the figure before them. "I am just so thrilled you could make it; this little party just wouldn't have been the same without you."

"You fucking psychoti-" the insult cut off abruptly as the figure caught sight of Jack, the hologram moving close enough that he could of pressed his nose to theirs. "Oh my…" they whispered, the first flicker of fear passing through their eyes.

Jack examined them intently, noting the collar around their neck and the heavy chains at both their wrists and their ankles. Finally he looked them dead in the eyes; and smirked. "Hey there, child killer."

Rhys loosened his tie, removing it and setting it over the corner of a small desk, lined with a large array of devices which looked both devious and delicious in his mind. "Ah, Lilith," he sighed, chuckling as he also removed his jacket and then looked over at her with a warm grin which did not match the coldness in his eyes; his echo eye still glowing a bright blue as he continued to record  _ everything. _ "I am just  _ so _ excited you could make it… we're gonna have  _ so much  _ fun together."

Zane barked a rough laugh as he closed the little door behind him and walked over, leaning his back against the wall and kicking up one leg as he folded his arms over his chest. "What he means by that, is  _ we're _ gonna have a lotta fun wit' ya… but ya might not find it quite so enjoyable as we're apt to." He said, winking at Lilith as she tugged at her chains.

"Urgh, why are you  _ doing  _ this?!" She demanded, her chains rattling as she glared at Zane reproachfully. "You're a vault hunter! You're one of us! Why are you-"

"Ha! Vault hunter my arse!" Zane laughed, going so far as to alap his raised knee with the force of his mirth, as Lilith stared at him in betrayal and disbelief. "Ya killed both o' me brothers over the years… an' then ya went an' killed the Princess; my god daughter." He said, his expression turning cold as he looked over at Lilith with detached indifference. "Lady, I ain't never gonna be nothin' like one of ya filthy, murderin' arse's."

Lilith's eyes widened in shock. Rhys almost moaned at the realisation which spread through her face like she'd just been slapped with it. "So, Jack…" he said, drawing the hologram's attention. "What do you think we should use to say welcome first?" He wondered, gesturing to the table of equipment beside him.

"Oh…  _ Rhysie _ ," Jack's deep voice made Rhys shiver, the hologram practically moaning as he blinked closer and eyed the various instruments carefully. "Rhysie, babe; I swear, I'm half chub already. This is the surprise?" He asked eagerly, lifting a hand to Rhys' cheek.

Rhys sighed and tilted his head, imagining he could feel the hologram's touch. "It's part of it." He admitted, smirking as Jack pouted at his teasing. "Come on, Jack… pick one. What gives a real, Hyperion welcome vibe?" He whispered.

Zane laughed, pushing off the wall and approaching slowly, slinging his arm around Rhys' shoulders lightly. "He's like a damn kid in a sweetie shop," he chuckled, lowering his head and brushing his lips against the shell of Rhys' ear, his eyes on Jack as the hologram scowled at him. "Why dont'cha show him what this…" he murmured seductively, the fingers of his free hand trailing down Rhys' mechanical arm. " _ Pretty _ 'lil arm o' yours can do?"

Rhys hummed thoughtfully, turning his head and closing his eyes as Zane's hot breath tickled his throat briefly. "I don't know… that might be a little too much, right at first. Maybe… that should wait-"

"Naw," Zane insisted, grinning at Jack as the hologram practically simmered at him. "Trust good ol' Uncle Flyntie, eh? Go an' give her some pretty marks wit' this 'lil beaut…" he whispered, dropping his arm from Rhys' shoulders and taking a small step back.

Rhys bit his lip, nodding distractedly as he reached down to the sleeve of his shirt on his flesh arm, unbuttoning the cuff and rolling it up to his elbow. "Alright…" he murmured, slowly walking over to Lilith as she struggled futilely against her chains.

"Stop!" She pleaded, gazing up at Rhys in confusion. "I don't even know you! Why the hell are you  _ doing _ this?!" She demanded, her voice trembling with the first genuine hints of fear.

Rhys came to a stop before the powerless Siren, cocking his head at her with a small frown, even as his lips hitched into a lopsided grin. "You killed my daughter and my husband in the space of a week… and then you  _ bragged _ about it." He said gently, raising a brow at her as her face paled. "Why wouldn't I?" He asked curiously. He then drew back his cybernetic arm, balling the hand into a fist; and drove it as hard as he could towards her.

" _ Urgh! _ " Hours later, Rhys still couldn't get enough of that sound. Would it ever be enough for him? Would it ever cancel out the hatred, the pain and the fury he'd felt for so long? He doubted it, but it seemed only logical that he keep trying. Just to be sure.

"Oh,  _ yes! _ " Jack gasped, laughing gleefully as Rhys watched and recorded from his perch on the desk. Most of the tools were missing now, either replaced by bloody splotches or empty spaces along the surface. "Again, but aim it right here, so her eye goes-  _ pfft _ ,  _ yes!  _ Oh,  _ hell _ yeah! That felt  _ good _ …" he laughed darkly as Zane followed his advice, a satisfying squelch ringing out over Jack's cackling.

Rhys drew in a deep breath, relishing the sounds of Zane's flesh connecting with Lilith's for a few more seconds, before he reluctantly sighed and rose from the table. "Alright, Zane… that's enough." He said, folding his arms over his chest as he slowly walked over to join them.

"Aw,  _ c'mon, _ Cupcake-"

"No, Jack… she can't take much more of this, and I'm not about to ruin the finale for our own personal shits and giggles." He said, waving off Jack's interruption.

Lilith wheezed, barely catching her breath as she struggled to pick herself up off the floor. "Th… that all..." she coughed, spitting a wad of blood at Zane's feet. She tipped her head back, the gaze of her remaining eye unfocused as she looked up at him hatefully. "That all you… got,  _ traitor _ ?" She hissed between her teeth.

Zane chuckled, wiping a small spot of blood from his beard. He smiled, his fist flashing forward to strike Lilith's jaw sharply.

"Zane," Rhys scolded, though the twitch of his lips belied his amusement as he watched Lilith fall to the floor again, remaining still as she tried to catch her breath. "Don't go and peak early… there's just  _ one _ last surprise to be had." He said, winking as Zane smirked and laughed quietly.

"Aye, a fittin' tribute to a glorious showdown of blood," Zabe agreed, his fingers leaving faint trails of red as he brushed a wayward lock of hair from Rhys' forehead. Rhys' eyes flashed with excitement, the air charging noticeably as their pair shared an intimate look.

"Hey, what the fuck is this?" Jack demanded, scowling between the pair as he stomped right through Lilith's crumpled body. "What, Jack can't touch; so I'm gonna fuck his former bestie? Rhysie, Babe-"

"Jackie," Zane chuckled, stepping back from Rhys with a wink. "Shut ya trap fer once, yeah? Let the kid show ya what he's got fer ya."

"Got for me?" Jack repeated, raising his holographic eyebrows at Rhys. "There's more?" He asked eagerly.

"Mmhm…" Rhys nodded. He reached down and pulled a small drive from his pocket, his other hand moving up to tap at his port. "You get in… and you'll get the  _ best _ surprise you could ever imagine."

Jack hesitated, frowning uncertainly. Finally his curiosity got the best of him and a thin golden cord descended from the ceiling, slotting easily into the port on Rhys' forehead. "Trustin' you here, Kitten…" he murmured, before disappearing in a puff of blue pixels.

Rhys closed his eyes as Zane groaned from just behind him. "Damn… if that ain't one of the kinkiest fuckin' things I ever saw." He said quietly, as Rhys shivered and withdrew the cord and replaced it with the small drive in his hand.

"Heh, you… giving up already?" Lilith wheezed, barely rolling her head on the floor. "Finally putting that…  _ monster _ in the trash where it… belongs?"

Rhys chuckled, opening a comm with his echo eye. "Nakayama, bring it in." He barked roughly, immediately closing the link and then watching expectantly as a small door on the far side of the chamber opened, a hunched figure shuffling in backwards as they dragged a long table on wheels with them.

"... has the thing in the thing…" they muttered as they swung the table around and flir quickly between various points on the table, which was covered by a large white sheet. "... and the,  _ yes! _ Perfect!  _ I am so smart _ !"

"Nakayama," Rhys said, walking over slowly to join the scientist. "Everything is ready?" He asked, ignoring the other man's start of surprise.

"Yes,  _ hrnnng _ !" Nakayama practically screeched, though Rhys barely blinked at the man's explosion of noise. "Everything is  _ perfect _ and  _ gorgeous _ and-"

"Good. You can leave now." Rhys ordered, his hand hovering hesitantly over the sheet.

"But, I-!" Nakayama protested desperately, but he silenced himself quickly, when Rhys' cold eyes flashed toward him. "Uh, yes…  _ rrrgh! _ I'll… leave you to it." He said, his shoulders slumping dejectedly as he turned and exited through the door which he'd entered through. 

"Zane?" Rhys murmured, though Zane was already across the room, locking the door so nobody else could enter. Rhys bit his lip, suddenly overwhelmed with nervous anticipation. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, ripping off the sheet so his nerves could stall him any longer, before slowly peeling his eyes open. He swallowed thickly, holding his breath as he reverently inserted the drive holding Jack into the only available port… and took a step back.

For a moment nothing happened, Rhys' gaze never once wavering as he stared; until at last, there was movement. "Urgh… what the-?" Rhys' throat tightened at the rough drawl, his heart skipping a beat as he watched a hand riise off the table. "Son of a-" the voice choked in wonder, as the hand turned slowly in the air.

Rhys covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a choke, determined to ignore the stinging in his eyes as he kept his gaze on Jack, watching the man rise slowly into a sitting position on the table. 

"Well, I'll be damned…" Zane murmured, walking over and looking at Jack intently, before breaking out in a wide grin and offering the other man his hand. "Welcome back to the land of the livin' Jackie," he laughed, his expression creasing with amusement as Jack broke out in a grin and clapped his hand into Zane's.

"You were in on this?" Jack demanded, laughing along with Zane. "You sly old bastard, I'm gonna-" Jack paused abruptly, turning with a sudden urgency as he searched the room. As soon as his eyes found Rhys, he was moving, his stride determined but careful, not wanting to strain his new body. "Rhysie…" Jack purred, his hands cupping Rhys' face as soon as he was in reach, while Rhys clutched at Jack's jacket with tightly curled fingers. "Rhysie,  _ baby _ … this is…"

"Shhhh…" Rhys cooed gently, pressing his finger to Jack's lip as his own lip trembled weakly. He looked up to meet Jack's eyes, once more their true, familiar heterochromia; and smiled. "There's something you need to do first. Right now… with your own, bare hands." He whispered, his eyes shifting at last to Lilith.

Jack's eyes followed his, a noticeable shiver running through him as he rolled his shoulders. " _ Oooooh _ ," he moaned quietly, his teeth flashing as a predatory grin spread across his face. "I'm gonna  _ enjoy _ this." He promised darkly, laughing as Lilith gasped for breath and tried futilely to crawl away, her remaining eye wide and terrified as Jack loomed over her.

Rhys watched as Jack crouched over Lilith, his hands trailing slowly across her shoulders to curl around the base of her throat. He shivered with anticipation, his heart quickening as Lilith gasped and choked beneath Jack's tightening grip. He felt Zane's fingers graze his cheek and tipped his face into the man's palm, but his eyes never left Jack. He wanted to see the life fade from the Siren's eyes, to see her suffer as his child had suffered.

The Vault Hunter's had tormented Angel for months, filled her head with lies while she slept about how she was being tortured instead of protected. They made her believe that her safe haven was her prison; and it wasn't until they freed her that the truth had come crashing down on her. Rhys had held her as she died, hours after the Vault hunter's had thought she'd already passed. They thought it had been quick. Instant.

They'd been wrong.

Rhys licked his lips, parting them and sucking a deep breath through his teeth, his heart fluttering wildly as he watched Jack strangle Lilith, while Zane's fingers gently tickled at the racing pulse point in his neck.

"Oh…" Jack groaned, his voice soft and laced with pleasure. " _ Ooooh _ yeah, baby…  _ that _ ' _ s _ it…" he muttered, panting as he squeezed tighter.

"For Angel." Rhys whispered vehemently, his breath catching as he watched the scene before him intently.

"Fer me brothers." Zane drawled quietly, chuckling as he nosed at Rhys' hairline.

"For  _ me _ …" Jack hissed, as Lilith gargled a final time, and then fell limp. 

Rhys whimpered, pressing his hand over his heart as he watched Lilith's eyes dull, draining of life whole Jack gripped tighter still, until there was a resounding crack.

Finally, Jack rose to his feet, staring down at the broken body below him and rolling his neck. "Ah," he sighed, turning slowly to face Rhys. "That felt  _ good _ ." He hissed between his teeth, stalking forward with quick, firm strides and clamping his hand around the back of Rhys' neck.

Rhys barely had time to suck in a breath, before his lips were roughly claimed by Jack's. Teeth grazed his lip, a fierce tongue jabbing at his own demandingly; and all the while hands eagerly tugged at his clothes, Jack's firm arousal digging into his hip. "Jack…  _ Jack- _ " Rhys whined, his face wet with tears he could no longer repress. "Oh,  _ Jack _ !"

"Hush, Rhysie… I'm here, I'm back baby…" Jack reassured him quickly between deep and urgent plundering of Rhys' mouth. "Daddy's here-"

" _ Pfft _ , Daddy…" Zane snorted, his hands curling around Jack's waist from behind him, busy removing Jack's belt. "Grandpa, ya might be able t'get away wit', Jackie." He snickered, his lips pressing briefly to Jack's cheek before he stepped back and tugged Jack's belt through all its loops.

"You still here, you dirty old bastard? Why am I not surprised?" Jack scoffed, turning his head minimally to see Zane had removed  _ all  _ of his clothes; and was standing proudly to attention. "Never one to miss out on a chance to involve yourself, you goddamn pervert."

Zane chuckled as he spread his palms and smirked at Jack, heedless of his nudity. "Ey, I brought ya the foreplay, Jackie…" he reminded him, stepping closer and tracing Jack's jaw with his tongue. "'S only fair I get a proper thank ya, aye?"

Jack laughed, but he was prevented from replying by Rhys' lips colliding with his own. "Aw, now tha's a fella what missed his husband," Zane said as he circled around Jack and Rhys; and then abruptly hunkered down to crouch on the balls of his feet. "Ah, well! Everyone loves a good reunion fuck!"

Rhys whined as Zane's hand palmed at his crotch, quickly lowering his fly and stripping both his and Jack's lower garments away. Seconds later his mouth was wrapped first around Rhys’ cock, sucking as urgently as if his life depended on it, before he switched abruptly to give the same treatment to Jack’s dick.

“Fuckin’ cockwhore,” Jack hissed, dropping a hand to the back of Zane’s head and rocking his hips forward, his eyes on the silver hair which his fingers were tangled in as he buried his dick in Zane’s throat. “You plan all this for me, Rhysie?” Jack demanded, flicking his eyes up to Rhys’ as he grinned. “A big  _ fuckin’  _ welcome back party?”

Rhys smiled and kissed Jack’s shoulder. “Zane mentioned during some of our communications, how you and he would sometimes hook up,” he admitted, grinning at Jack slyly. “I wanted to see that… and I figured, you would enjoy having someone you trust test out your new body.”

“Heh,” Jack huffed, groaning as Zane choked briefly; swallowing quickly before pressing his nose to the tight black curls of Jack’s pubic hair, moaning as he sucked Jack’s dick deep into his throat. “You know how to give one heck of a surprise, Rhysie.” He said, moaning and snapping his hips forward roughly as Zane worked his lips over his dick eagerly. “Turn around, Cupcake.” Jack ordered sharply, swatting his hand to Rhys’ ass loudly.

Rhys turned before the sting had faded from his ass cheek, leaning forward and reaching back to spread himself open. “Jack,” he whispered, shivering with need as Jack’s fingers traced over his entrance slowly.

“Hey, Dickface,” Jack called to Zane, tugging on his hair to pull the man’s mouth from his cock. “Do me a favour; eat Rhysie’s ass, yeah? I think if I try and do it myself after killing that filthy bandit, child murderer; I’m gonna just blow my load already, and then I can’t fuck him.”

Zane chuckled, his chest heaving faintly with his quickened breath. “Aye, ya Handsomeness.” He said, saluting roughly as he shifted to his knees and slipped closer to Rhys. “Hope ya don’t mind I ain’t wined ya, dined ya or kissed ya yet, Kid.” He snickered, before leaning closer and dragging his tongue over the crease of Rhys’ ass.

“ _ Ah _ !” Rhys gasped, burying his face in his flesh arm as Zane’s tongue probed him gently. “Jack… I don’t think I have a lot of patience left for this…” he warned, panting as Jack’s large hand rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

“Easy, Rhysie… it’s all gonna be  _ so _ good.” Jack promised, watching as Zane’s tongue wriggled it’s way into Rhys’ ass. “Oh… baby, that is just, mmm-” he hissed, gripping his dick tightly at the base as he briefly closed his eyes. “Do you know how good your ass looks Rhysie? Huh, do you know how bad it’s callin’ me, Cupcake? How deep I’m gonna bury myself in you..?”

“Jack!” Rhys whimpered, clutching at the table desperately as Zane’s tongue eagerly thrust back and forth, quickly slicking his entrance in preparation for Jack. “Oh god…  _ fuck!  _ Yes!” He gasped, rolling his hips back against Zane’s movements.

“Oh, hell yeah!” Jack choked, nudging Zane’s shoulder with his hip. “Get on the table, Dickface.” He ordered roughly. Zane didn’t hesitate to obey the command, turning and hopping up to sit on the edge of the table beside Rhys, ignorant of the blood which he had sat in. “Turn around. Lay down; head over this end.” Jack bit out gruffly, tugging Rhys up from the table and gesturing quickly before waiting for Zane to comply.

As soon as Zane was laying back over the table, his head just hung over the edge nearest them, Jack shoved not so gently at Rhys’ hip; pushing his dick directly into Zane’s face. “This is gonna be  _ so much fun! _ ” Jack laughed, his hand on the back of Rhys’ neck as he leaned over his shoulder to kiss him deeply for an intense heartbeat. “Love you, Cupcake.” He whispered lewdly, before pressing hard on the back of Rhys’ neck and bending him over the table, unsubtly planting his face over Zane’s dick.

“Ah, ‘s been awhile since I wet me whistle… don’t mind if I do.” Zane chuckled, before his words became muffled around Rhys’ dick. 

Jack watched the pair briefly, his cock throbbing in his palm as he watched Zane roll Rhys’ balls in his palm, his nose pressed flush to Rhys’ skin as he sucked and swallowed around his dick; while Rhys moaned loudly and worshipped Zane’s cock with his lips and his tongue, occasionally lifting his head and stretching forward to thrust his tongue into Zane’s ass.

“Oh yeah,” Jack hummed darkly, stepping closer to Rhys and moaning at the warmth of his flesh against his dick. “Daddy’s back, baby.” He whispered, before nudging the head of his cock into Rhys’ ass. “ _ Ooooh, ho ho hoooo… Rhysie- _ ” Jack hissed, closing his eyes as Rhys moaned loudly and rocked his hips back, trying to urge Jack deeper.

Jack waited tensely, revelling in the sensations of his flesh body as Rhys writhed on the end of his dick. “Oh,” he sighed, his eyes snapping open as he drove his hips forward sharply, his balls slapping against Rhys’ as he pressed himself snugly to Rhys’ back. “ _ Fuck! _ ” 

Rhys moaned loudly, sucking Zane’s dick urgently as Jack  _ finally _ settled into a rough rhythm. He glanced up at the finger which he’d eased into Zane’s ass, urging another alongside it and thrusting them at a pace to match Jack’s urgent pace. 

Nobody was interested in making the session last longer than necessary; eagerly chasing release which they’d all needed since they’d first stepped into the room, hours before. Rhys whined, his dick pulsing as Zane hummed and swallowed around him, a constant rumble in his throat from Rhys’ stimulation to his own dick and ass. 

“Oh, fuck… this is the best surprise ever, Rhysie.” Jack babbled, his eyes on his dick as it disappeared rapidly into Rhys’ ass. “Shit, yeah… c’mon baby, you know you wanna give it to me.” He breathed, stroking his hand over Rhys’ soft skin briefly, before lifting his hand and smacking his palm sharply to the round globe of his ass. Combined with the rough jab to his prostate and the suction of Zane’s eager mouth on his dick; Rhys practically  _ wailed _ as his orgasm hit him like a moonshot.

Zane choked, moaning and scrabbling to grip the back of Rhys’ neck, holding him close as his dick erupted forcefully, spraying his release into Rhys’ throat.

“Fuck..!” Jack hissed, burying himself deep in Rhys’ pulsing ass and leaning over him to bite at his shoulder, twitching with the force of his release as the throbbing in his cock slowly eased. For a moment nothing could be heard save the three panting for breath, and then Rhys chuckled quietly, easing his mouth from Zane’s dick with soft kisses to the softening shaft.

“Wha’s got up in ya head, Boyo?” Zane asked breathlessly, licking his lips to collect a stray drop of semen which had escaped him. “Don’t be lettin’ him think he fucked ya brains out first pitch, ya’ll never hear the end o’ it…”

“Hmm, no, it’s not that.” Rhys giggled tiredly, glancing over his shoulder and meeting Jack’s lips for a soft, intimate kiss. “I just realised… I’m going to have to hire a whole new accounting department.” He said as Jack pulled away, blinking in surprise; before he began to roar with laughter, his dick twitching eagerly within Rhys’ ass. Rhys looked down the length of his body, grinning lopsidedly at Zane’s politely confused smile. “I forgot to turn the oxygen back on.”


End file.
